Prankster
by 139Doopliss139
Summary: When Roy is tired of Marth playing pranks on everyone and confronts him, he's suddenly dragged into Marth's most brilliant prank yet.


Hope you enjoy the story! R please and thank you!

* * *

"Wait for it… wait for it," Water could be heard splashing on the floor as Smashers who passed by watched a soaked Link stand at the kitchen doorway with a bucket on his head.

"What the heck! Ugh, this was a brand new tunic! Who did this!?" Link shouted, clearly frustrated. Meanwhile, somewhere in out of sight, Marth was laughing his head off as Roy stood over him with a disapproving look on his face.

"Ah… nothing like a good prank to start the day, wouldn't you agree?" Marth asked.

"No, I don't agree. You do realize Link's going to kill you once he finds out right? I mean, really, what goes through your head when you come up with these out of date pranks?" Roy stated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! These pranks aren't 'out of date,' as you so plainly put it. These 'Masterpieces' are classics!"

"Well it doesn't matter what you call them 'cause Link's just going to beat you within an inch of your life."

"I thought you said kill. See, you do have faith in me!" Marth said in a sing-song voice.

"Look, all I'm saying is that once everyone finds out you're the one that's been pulling all of these pranks you'll get beaten to a pulp, and more importantly so will I!"

"Hey, how many pranks have I pulled?"

Roy sighed. He definitely knew where this was going. "I don't know… thirty, maybe thirty-five."

"And how many times have I gotten caught?"

"Well if you don't count the time R.O.B. caught you setting up your glue trap for Sonic… then zero."

"Exactly! So quit being so paranoid, 'cause I need someone to help me set up my next prank."

Roy groaned, which was soon followed by a facepalm… well it was actually a simultaneous action. "Why me!? Can't you just ask someone else, like Ike or Zelda?"

"Because, 'genius,' I don't think Ike would appreciate knowing that I was the one who set his cape on fire. Or maybe you would like to tell Zelda how I rigged her birthday cake to explode."

"Uh, I'll pass."

"Okay then. Thanks for volunteering!"

"Yippee…" Roy stated sarcastically.

"Now, if you'd be so kind and follow me to my Lair of Pranks."

"You mean your room?" Roy asked matter of factly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just c'mon already!" And so began Roy's painful experience as Marth's partner/lackey.

* * *

"Okay, I may have stated this in the past, but _THIS_ has to be your single greatest disaster ever!" Roy said, almost yelling.

"Oh c'mon, this plan is flawless!"

"Flawless? Yeah right! And I suppose Kirby is going on a diet, or maybe Yoshi's going to start speaking English!"

"Just listen to me! You see, I'm just going to tie this wire to Bowser's tail on one end. Then on the other end I'll tie a steak to the wire. Brilliant, if I do say so myself!" Marth stated proudly

"Yeah, Bowser's going to walk around with steak tied to his tail. Hilarious…" Roy said sarcastically.

"You know, your sarcasm hurts."

"Stop complaining about your bruised ego and tell me where you're going with this."

"You see, when Kirby gets a whiff of this steak, he'll just… well, you know… inhale it and well, Bowser will go flying with it."

"Fine whatever. Let's just get this over with already!"

* * *

Marth and Roy spotted Bowser walking down a long hallway. Luckily for them, he was alone.

"Do you think he'll see us?" Roy whispered.

"Nah, the big dummy's probably preoccupied with his plans to defeat Mario or something."

"Well, if you say so."

"Okay, now hand me the wire." Marth requested.

"Here you go. So, where'd you put the fishing rod?"

"Fishing rod?" Marth had a clueless expression on his face, which meant that he had no idea what Roy was going on about.

"Yeah, you know, to tie the wire around Bowser's tail."

"Well uh, you see, I don't have a fishing rod."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A FISHING ROD!?" Roy yelled. Bowser turned around, but before he could see them, Marth put his hand over Roy's mouth and pulled him away from sight.

"What do you mean you don't have a fishing rod?" Roy repeated in a whisper.

"We're going to have to do it by hand! It's the only way to ensure the prank's success. Besides, what would I be doing with a fishing rod anyway?"

"No way! You're going to do it! I want no part in it!" Roy said as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay you big baby! I'll do it."

"Man, you're an idiot, Marth!"

"I like to think of myself as an idealist." Marth said confidently.

"'Marth the Idealist;' after Bowser kills you, I'll engrave it on your tombstone!"

"Whatever! I'm going in. You hold this and lure Kirby." Marth handed Roy the steak as he crawled over behind Bowser. He followed Bowser all the way down the incredibly long hallway. He the proceeded to tie the wire around Bowser's tail.

Meanwhile, Roy sat down in his corner quietly. "Man, this is one long wire. I wonder if…" Before he could continue, he heard something behind him. "Who's there?" He spun around only to be greeted by, none other then, Kirby.

"Poyo!"

"Aw man, he must've smelled the steak!" Kirby immediately inhaled the steak right out Roy's hands and burped. "Oh no, I've got to tell Marth! Uh… Pst! Hey Marth! Hey!" Roy tried to call Marth's name in a whisper to prevent Bowser from hearing him, but to no avail. Marth couldn't hear him.

"Roy, now!" Marth yelled, expecting Roy to have already lured Kirby. Bowser immediately turned around and started spitting fire at him. "AH! Roy, c'mon!"

"Kirby already ate it! Ugh, tried to tell you!"

"What!? Aw man! This sucks! Nice going!"

"Hey it was your…"

"Less talking, more running!"

"Great, I knew pranking people would end up in pain!"

"Wait, you two were the ones going around pranking people!? Oh, you're so dead!" Link and Ike stood with their swords at their sides, ready to kill the two partners in crime.

"Marth…"

"Yeah…

"Greatest… disaster… ever…"


End file.
